Mischief Managed
by apathetic.ghost
Summary: The Marauders, Sirius Black's view point
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Sirius Black raced down the corridor, sprinting as fast as he could in order to escape the wrath of his friend, James Potter.

"Padfoot," James shouted. "I'm going to kill you!" Sirius only laughed. It was the second week of school at Hogwarts, and the Marauders were in their third year. For some of the teachers, the years were not passing by quickly enough.

"You couldn't catch me if you tried, Prongs!" he shouted back.

"Oh, really?" replied James, and in an instant a stag appeared where James had bee and began chasing Sirius. The other people in the hallway stared in awe while some of the First Years screamed and sprinted the other way. Sirius laughed manically and a large, black dog appeared where he had been, and continued to run from the stag. They ran outside, and then just before the doors closed, a black dog slipped inside and lay down by the fire in the house elves' kitchen. The dog promptly turned into Sirius, and was then swarmed by house elves attempting to assist him and make his life easier in every way possible.

"Master Black, would you like a drink?"

"Master Black, would you care for a cookie?"

"Master Black, do you need a blanket?"

"Master Black, how about a-"

"Master Black, a piece of c-"

"Master Bla-"

"I'm fine!" said Sirius hurriedly. "But… can I still have a cookie? His eyes turned into those of a pleading dog's.

"Of course!" fifty house elves shouted in unison, and Sirius was soon buried up to his waist in cookies.

The doors burst open and a soaking wet James entered. Remus and Peter were close on his heels.

"I," said James dramatically, "am going to- wait, what's with the cookies?"

"The house elves love me." Replied Sirius.

"COOKIES!" shouted the house elves, and raised their arms, which caused hundreds of cookies to fly in the air, and then rain down on the Marauders. Sirius began to laugh, but James' and Lupins' glares stopped him.

"Cookies" shouted Peter, happily. The three other Marauders gave him a weird look.

"What?" he said. The Marauders rolled their eyes, and Sirius took that moment to shrink the cookies, levitate them, and run for safety as fast as he could.

"Good luck, Master Black." Chorused the house elves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Sirius stared into the fire, thinking. He loved Hogwarts so much. Going home was terrible. The door to the common room opened. It was the girl. Selene, that was her name. _She's so beautiful. Her smile. Her laugh. Her personality. Just, everything about her is so… magical. _He laughed. How ironic that the girl of his dreams, that he had just described as magical, would be found at a school of magic. _The way her hair falls… the way her eyes sparkle in the firelight… the way she smells… _She walked over to the fire, and sat down across from him.

"So, whacha drawing there, Sirius?" She asked. He covered his notebook, feeling relived that it wasn't open to his sketches of her.

"Nothing." He said. "So… there's a bonfire tonight, and, I was wondering if maybe you would want to go, like, with me…" He looked up at her as he trailed off.

"I'd love to," she said "But… I don't know… There are just some people that I really don't want to run into…"

"Don't worry," said Sirius. "I'll protect you." She smiled and blushed. To Sirius, it was the most wonderful thing in the world. _I want to make her smile like that every day._

Suddenly, Sirius was attacked from behind. In seconds, he was in the form of a dog. He knocked the attacker down and held them to the ground. Then the scent reached his nose, and he looked closer. It was James.

"Bloody hell, man!" shouted James. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Maybe…" replied Sirius mischievously.

'Well sooner or later, you're going to succeed with that." Said James. Selene laughed, and James looked at Sirius, as if to say, 'so, what happened?'.

"We'll be right back." Sirius said to Selene, as he grabbed James' arm and dragged him up to their room.

"I asked her to the bonfire tonight!" said Sirius, obviously very exited. "And she said yes!"

"Congrats, mate!" said James "So… are you going to kiss her tonight?"

"I don't know…" said Sirius. "I'll probably just ask her on another date… and maybe to be my girlfriend… I've had a crush on her since the first year. I finally have a shot with her, and I don't want to screw it up. Besides, don't you have to ask your beloved Lily something?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you!" He shouted as he ran down the stairs. When Sirius walked down the stairs again, he found a note, but no Selene. The note read as:

Sirius-

I'm sorry I had to leave; I have to go take pictures of some event. I honestly have no idea what it is. Anyways, I can't wait to go to the bonfire with you tonight. See you at dinner.

-Selene

Sirius smiled. Tonight, would be wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

The bonfire roared. The flames were at least 12 feet tall. Students laughed and ran. Drank and ate. They had no fear of what would later come. But that is the glory of youth. They do not worry their minds with thoughts of death and anguish.

A shadow slipped over to the fire, just far enough away so that it could not be seen directly. It stepped hesitantly closer, and the shadow's owner was revealed. She was not dressed in robes, for they were not required at the bonfire. Rather, she wore a skirt that went to her knees and a red long-sleeved shirt. She only had a few minutes of peace before some boys began to slip over to her. Lucius Malfoy and his friends. Some of the boys made a few catcalls and tugged at her clothing. As she tried to leave, one of the larger boys grabbed her and Lucius stepped towards her. As he got closer she stopped struggling. He stroked her face with one hand and smiled. He motioned to the boy that was holding her and he picked her up. When she began to struggle he knocked her out.

Sirius arrived at the bonfire full of excitement and hope. He quickly began to weave through the crowd, searching for Selene. After 15 minutes he became dismayed. He started off towards the castle when he spotted a scrap of fabric. Part of Selene's skirt. It was among lots of footprints. He began to follow them, but after he tacked them to the castle they disappeared. At leas there was always the marauder's map. He could find her using that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

The girl woke up to find her self in a pitch-black room. As she tried to scream, she realized that someone had jinxed her. She couldn't make a sound. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her.

"Hey, its okay. Open your eyes."

She obeyed, and found herself in the infirmirary. The marauders hovered around her, and as did Lilly, but the only one she truly cared about was Sirius.

"What happened?" she asked. It came out more like a whisper.

"Lucious and his goons." James said.

"They swear they were only trying to play a prank!" Peter injected.

"But they should have known that the pranks should always be left to us." Sirius said with a wink.

She blushed, and he grinned.

"Ah-hem." Said Lupin, in an attempt to cough. They all turned and stared at him. "All of you should leave." He said. "but, Sirius, I guess you can say if you wish. But this… is going to get hard. I'm warning you now."

Sirius nodded.

After Lupin had cleared out the rest of the guys (and Lily), he sat on the bed and looked at Selene. Sirius sat next to her.

After a few minutes of studying her face, he sighed and looked away.

"How much do you remember?" he asked.

She stared at him. "You're kidding, right?" she asked. I remember the bonfire. It must have been last night. Maybe two or three days ago. Why?"

Sirius put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him.

"How long?" she asked.

Lupin looked away, and Sirius sighed.

"How long was I out?" She demanded, nervous.

"Six weeks." Said Sirius. "Six weeks after we found your body."

She almost collapsed into Sirius's arms. Shell-shocked, she looked to Lupin for conformation. He nodded.

As the tears slid down her cheeks, they mixed with Sirius's. And her world collapsed into itself.


End file.
